Chiyu
Chiyu Kazue (かずえ千優, Kazue Chiyo) is the only daughter of Gaara and Haruna Kazue. She is currently a young academy student in Sunagakure who is known to be smart, yet very curious. When she becomes a genin the council begins to considered her future and how to best use her for their purposes; they're currently watching her to see if she'll become skilled enough to be allowed to become the next Kazekage; the council value her calming effect over Shukaku, her quick development, and her peeking intellect (as of Boruto the Movie). Background When Chiyu was born, she was of average weight, very healthy, and already had a full head of black hair that later turned brown like her mother's. She was immediately handed over to a specialist who checked to see if she'd contracted her mother's illness; Gaara considering it a wonderful miracle that she had not. Her mother and father named her Chiyu after Lady Chiyo, while keeping her name unique to her with a single syllable. She played with the Shukaku often as a child. Chiyu grows up with her parents in Suna and often pouted when her daddy wasn't around to give her attention, even when Haruna tried to explain why he was so busy. She would spend more time playing pranks on her father while he was busy aa well. After her third birthday, her mother rapidly grew weaker and more ill over the next few months until the illness finally took her. Chiyu grows curious as to why her mother isn't around anymore, showing a growing curiosity like her mother. Gaara was rather concerned about it himself. and was unsure of how to explain it to her, since her mother disliked him being blunt with negative topics. He simply holds her tightly, giving no answer at all. Chiyu continued to grow curious about what had happened to her mother and upon learning more about the concept of death as she got older. Gaara continued to hide the truth from her because he didn't want her to become afraid of her mother's village which she'd loved so much. He also grew cautious of himself so he never made the same mistakes his own father did, and sheltered her while keeping her away from the council, fearing she might become a second puppet in their political gain. As she got older, she would always ask about things that happened in the village, mentioning the council. He stresses her to never ask questions about such things, stating she was too young to understand. Unlike Namine's father, Gaara was very patient with Chiyu when helping her develop her skills. She later decides to accompany Kankuro on a mission and became highly curious about puppetry over her mother and father's abilities, but unable to weild them at all, even when she got older. When Gaara was sure it was time, he gave her mother's locket to her with a picture inside and later asked Shukaku to help her and protect her. While not being a genin, Chiyu was already learning to use the life release on her own, while learning she can control roots while visiting Konoha. Chiyu later visits Konoha with her father, before walking with Shikadai to the academy. Upon arriving, she was bullied by three academy girls for the burn mark on her hand, having no eyebrows, and the birthmarks around her eyes. Shikadai immediately stepped in and started badmouthing them, threatening to get his mom so she could teach them a lesson if they didn't knock it off. Personality Chiyu started out with her mother's shyness and curiosity, while also hiding her pain all the same from being alone once her mother passed since Gaara worked so much; feeling unimportant and second best to his work. This becomes no better as she grows up, especially since she constantly returns home to an empty house - without a mother when Gaara is working. She starts out very introverted around Shikadai's peers, while having, and still feeling, praised and admired amongst her own. She used to stutter when asked questions due to her nervousness when singled out or focused on by many people. Upon becoming a kunoichi, Chiyu has gradually developed her father's calm, yet kind disposition and even his ruthlessness when fighting someone who endangers her peers and friends. Chiyu is most noted to have developed her father's dark sense of humor; she exhibits this when Shikadai holds her down in one of their arguments before she demanding that he stop. Shikadai responding by asking what she's going to do about it to which she replied she'd gladly show him if he got off and prove he wasn't a child, but a shinobi. She dislikes being asked too much of and becomes overwhelmed, while striving for perfection and doing her best all the same. Appearance Chiyu has fair skin, mid back length brown hair, and blue eyes - often said to be just as beautiful as her mother, especially by her father. She has a burn mark on her hand, her father's eye birthmarks, and no eyebrows. She currently wears mesh from her knuckles on each arm to an inch above her elbow, wears a dirty brown, suna style neck scarf, a waist scarf, and one of the ends from both hanging down in front of most of her body. She wears shin high black shinobi boots while wearing a little Kimono her mother handmade for her, based on the style of Yokuchigakure. The kimono is tinted blue with tannish gray accents; her kimono slits off at her upper thigh. She completes her attire with blue shorts, and her mom's locket around her neck, hidden under her scarf. In Boruto the Movie, she wears a blue, Shukaku patterned top and skirt, with a scarf around her neck. Behind that scarf is where she keeps her mother's locket, while the scarf around her waist has one end hanging out and showing her village plate/headband plate. She wears a one piece mesh suit that is v-necked, and stops before her knees and two inches down her arms. She often wears armwarmers which attach to her index fingers on both arms, brown loose ankled open toed shoes, and carries around her Shukaku plush that protect her at her command or on it's own as long as she's holding it. Abilities Academy From her father, Chiyu inherited a decent chakra level and decently large reserves. She has yet to become skilled enough to tap into her chakra's full potential, being very weak in most of her skills aside from her sensory. She shows some skill in her father's magnet release by skidding across sand to increase her speed, and seems to be able to manipulate roots like her mother. Chiyu already knows Shikadai, Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru, and her own father's identity through their chakra because of her life release developing at such a young age. She can only sense people's chakra from half a kilometer away, if not less, however. Unlike her mother, Chiyu cannot heal at all (wich is rather ironic since her name literally means "cure, healing, and recovery", but later shows no trouble walking atop water or climbing trees. Due to her sharp intellect and calming effect on the Shukaku, she is currently under heavy consideration to become the next Kazekage; if she proves useful by the time she turns 18. Genin Now that Chiyu is a full fledged genin, she has tapped into most of the chakra she carries. She's well known for her ability to sense people's chakra and even identify their emotions through that, determine lying through by their chakra fluctuations, as well as increased the radius - 1 1/2 kilometers - to 2 kilometers. She can now tap into her root release more skillfully (though using minor jutsu techniques) and wields them when she's in forests or general tree populated areas. She still carries around her Shukaku plush and uses it to control sand in the desert since there are no roots available there. Chiyu is much more skilled in her magnet release and increases her speed much further by developing how she skids across the sand and using it to travel through the village and the desert when she's in a hurry; or to play tag with the other genin. Her life release has now developed enough to the point she will use the flower attached to her hair as an ailment inducer. She releases mist from the flower and directs it to her target; this was an advanced method that her mother could not do. Chiyu still cannot heal, as well as unable to use genjutsu entirely. Her curiosity is known to be her greatest ally since it often leads to her discovering things others wouldn't have seen otherwise. Chiyu is coming to understand her wind release quickly and utilizes it with a bow and arrows to increase dexterity and skillspeed. Shukaku Plush Chiyu later makes a Shukaku doll which the Shukaku himself fills with his Yin chakra. When she holds the doll, she is protected by a sand shield and launches attacks with Shukaku's sand. (Don't steal this idea please which includes your gaara oc child having a doll with this ability.) Kekkei Genkai Life Release Chiyu inherited little nature chakra from her mother during her development in the womb. She mostly seems to be capable of sensory abilities rather than manipulating flowers. Root Release Chiyu learns to be able to release roots upon subconscious, and conscious command. Trivia * Maeko was given her mother's last name due to her mother's family being matrilineal; this means the mother's maiden name is passed down instead of the father's. * Maeko was given her name by her mother; it means " , Honest Child". Haruna named her this in high hopes that she'd grow up to be kind, generous, and hoping she would learn to be honest to her mommy and daddy whenever she was hurting; Haruna herself never admitting her own pain, therefore, wishing better for her daughter. * Maeko has a teacher and student relationship with Shukaku, yet only having peeked his interest. Having played with her as a child, he was curious about her kindness and plays mischiefous pranks on her father. Shukaku is calm with her more than anyone else and enjoys her kind nature; kubdness hardly ever shown to him in the past. He seems to cling to her purity and honesty, and acknowledges her as someone to talk to about his past; she often clung to every word he said. Reference Artist - KaruKitten@deviantart.com Category:DRAFT